Rachel the badass
by DoctorSkulduggery
Summary: AU what if Rachel wasn't a witch? and was a powerful warrior in hiding Ivy/Rachel I'll try to make it femslash but I've never wrote a romance before so go easy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Aug 5 update**

**because i love you guys i fixed the problems don't ask why it happened cause i don't know**

**A/N: this is my first hollows fic it will be ivy/rachel so don't like don't read**  
**I don't own anything i'm just playing with them (there all over 18 i swear)**

The door to the church slammed open and a very bloody Ivy limped in.  
"Ivy!" yelled Rachel as she ran over to her "what happened" as Rachel looked over her she saw bite marks on her neck. Rachel saw red when she notice Ivy's tear filled eyes.  
"Ivy who did this?" asked Rachel in a calm, quiet voice knowing Ivy's vampire senses will hear it.

"Was it Piscary?" asked Rachel "it was wasn't it?" Ivy nodded her head. Rachel wanting to calm the girl, Rachel offered her hand not wanting to touch Ivy without her permission. Ivy seeing her hand grabbed it tightly.  
"come on" said Rachel and sat Ivy down in her spot next to her computer.

Five minutes later Ivy was drinking a mug of hot coco.  
Rachel wanted to go and kill the bastard but needed Ivy to be asleep.  
"Ivy" Rachel said "lets get you to bed and i'll give you a sleepy potion so you won't have dreams OK?"

Ivy nodded her head, and started shuffling to her room with Rachel right behind her. Rachel opened the door to Ivy's room and turned her back as Ivy got undressed and went to bed. Rachel got her splat gun from the small of her back and said "it's loaded with four sleepy charms, each will last three hours if you wake up and still want to sleep, the gun will be on the table next to you"

"Thank you Rachel" said Ivy quietly  
"For what Ivy? I haven't done anything" yet  
"for not getting yourself killed by going after him" said Ivy nodding her head towards the splat gun.  
"I am going after him" said Rachel confidently "but i'm not going to put him to sleep and arrest him, I'm going to kill him" Ivy's eyes growing wide and opening her mouth to say something probably a plea to not go, but before she could Rachel shot her, putting her to sleep.

"JENKS" yelled Rachel  
"Tinks red balls Rache, you don't have to yell" said Jenks as he flew through the door.  
"not now Jenks, Ivy's been blood raped, i need you to watch her." said Rachel as she walked out the door to her room as Jenks started cursing.  
"Wait!, what are you going to do" asked Jenks.  
"isn't it obvious? i'm going after him" said Rachel as she started to prying up a floor board.  
"Rachel i'm all for killing him but you're just a witch and he's a old master vampire, you won't stand a chance." said Jenks

"there's something i haven't told you and Ivy" said Rachel.  
"what?" asked Jenks suspiciously  
"I'm not a witch" said Rachel softly. jenks hearing her dropped three feet before he caught himself "What do you mean you're not a witch? how can you do magic and smell like a witch, how can you do that if you're not one?"  
"I can't do magic, have you ever seen me do magic? no, you see me making sleepy charms. those don't need witch blood to make, and i'm using a charm to smell like a witch" answer Rachel.

"But why would you pretend to be a witch at all," asked Jenks flabbergasted "what are you?"  
"I'm human, like my father" answered Rachel.  
"But you mom's a witch" yelled Jenks  
"My step-mom is, yes but my dad was married before he met her and i was from his first marriage, my birth mother was killed so my dad hid us" explained Rachel "he registered as a witch, when to college and met my step mother, she helped pass the earth witch classes and they got married when i was two and registered me as a witch, born with two witch parents."

"But thats worse you'd have a better chance if you were a witch" said jenks.  
"there's a reason i had to hide jenks" said Rachel pulling out a long box with a cross insignia on the front. "my dad was hiding from the rest of the world because he was a Paladin Of God, jenks. The Paladins were hunting vampires and demons before the turn wiped us out, and he taught me everything he knew and i have a lot more mana compared to him, he was the last and strongest of the order before they all died". Finished Rachel opening the box and pulling out a pitch black katana scabbard with a cross embed in the hilt.

Rachel draw it half way and inside was a pure white blade, so white that its as if it was glowing. soon a soft humming filled the room as Rachel pored mana into the blade.  
"with this i shouldn't have much of a problem" said Rachel drawing it fully. then with a bright flash of light the katana disappeared and a cross tattoo starting at her right wrist going up to her shoulder, appeared in gold ink. "its a good thing i have a lot of mana" says Rachel mostly to herself.

Jenks watching dumbfounded asked "why?"  
"because the sword is all i have and I'll have to make the armor and shield out to my mana on top of the offensive aura i'll have to generate"  
"What?" asked Jenks still in shock  
"I'll explain when i get back Jenks, till then watch ivy" said Rachel walking out the door

vvVvvvvVvv

Rachel got on Ivy's bike and pulled out of the driveway going 80 mph. In five minutes Rachel was outside Piscary's pizza.  
last chance thought Rachel i do this, and i might not be able to go back...screw that he hurt my Ivy...whooo my Ivy?, My Ivy... since when was she mine?...deal with it later rache you got vamps to kill.  
Taking a deep breath Rachel opens the door. Head held high, heart rate and blood pressure normal. Rachel enters the restaurant to find it empty of customers.  
"Piscary we need to talk" said Rachel, as she glared at Piscary who was surrounded by five living vampires.  
"ahh, miss morgan what can i do for you tonight, how's little Ivy doing?" asked Piscary mockingly the other vampires chuckled. "I'm afraid i was a little rough"  
"asleep" said Rachel with a frown and a deep voice.  
"oh, then why are you here and not watching over her? don't tell me you want revenge?" said Piscary laughing  
"thats exactly what i want" said Rachel matter-o-factly.  
At this all the vampires started to laugh.  
"those that do not want to die leave, this is your one warning" said Rachel  
the vampire's started laughing hysterically.

Rachel brings her hand out to the side and her sword appeared " 'as i walk'" started Rachel as a large kite shield appeared on her left arm, it was see through except for the edges, which were glowing white and the cross in the middle also glowing white "'thought the valley'" armour appeared around Rachel's torso and legs also see through except for the edges "'in the shadow of death'" a red-orange flaming aura appears around Rachel's feet which are now covered in boots that match the rest of her armor "'i fear no evil'" Rachel's hands are gloved and her head is helmeted "'because thou art with me'" a halo appears above her head as she finishes.

The vampire have long since stopped laughing and are now staring at rachel in full glowing armour.  
"is that supposed to impress me, all your doing is bending light, its a trick by a witch trying to scare me into surrendering" said Piscary with humor. Some of the vampire looked unsure but most were smiling.

"good bye Piscary, have a fun time in hell" said Rachel rushing forward faster then even a vampire can see. swinging her arm in a wide arc cutting off the heads of three vampires and through the brain of a fourth Rachel continued spinning and switched her aura to a pulsing gold with lines going all parallel to each other and hit the fifth vampire in the temple with the hilt of her sword, shattering his skull and crushing his brain. Rachel a foot away from a dumbfounded Piscary held out her shield and used a holy bolt to disintegrate the undead vampire in seconds.  
Rachel bent down and staber the vampire with the crushed skull, in the heart. then switching her aura into holy fire, dark red and orange pulsed under her feet enclosing the bodies and anything above the aura, in blue fire.

After a few seconds Rachel relaxes, her armour and aura disappear. leaving behind a ten foot burn mark in a perfect circle under her feet. Checking to make sure all the evidence is destroyed rachel walks to Ivy's bike

vvvVvvvvvVvv

**A/N: soo... what do you think? i got the idea for rachels powers from playing diablo 2 but her's will be a little different**


	2. update

**sorry not an update but i will post one soon. i fixed the quat marks for the first chapter a don't know why it did that in the first place. **  
**the problem im having is that i just started school again on top of my job, not to mention writers block. is gonna take me awhile to continue writing i will continue this story because i got ideas but i don't want to move 2 fast but not slow like in other fanfics**


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 2

Rachel walked through the door of the church just in time. Cramps started though her body as she sat to the closest chair, as the pain intensified it reminded Rachel of the time she was shot with a taser. The taser only lasted 5 seconds, Rachel knows this may last for hours. As her muscles contracted it was all Rachel can do not to scream as she sat in Ivy's chair.

Xx 1 hour 27 min xX

As the cramps stopped Rachel wiped the sweat from her eyes and finally relaxed. She stood up and starts to walk to her room, pausing at Ivy's door. When Rachel opened the door and saw Ivy thrashing violently and clawing at her neck in her sleep. Panicked Rachel ran over to her and put her hands on Ivy's shoulders, Ivy instantly calmed down and relaxed from Rachel's touch. As soon as Rachel took her hand off Ivy's shoulders, she started thrashing again. 'Damn' thought Rachel ' the sleepy time potion were suppose to put you in a dreamless sleep'

Rachel took her jacket, which was still covered in vampire ashes, off, keeping in contact with Ivy the whole time and dropped it on the floor next to the bed. Then she took off her vamp made boots followed by her socks. Then looked at Ivy and blushed, a deep red to match her hair as she took of her sweaty shirt and pant leaving her in her bra and panties. As Rachel slipped into bed with ivy and wrapped her hands around her waist, Rachel's face burned even brighter as she realised that ivy was naked. Rachel trying to calm down took a deep breath as Ivy turned into Rachel and put her nose into Rachel's neck and sighed in content, causing Rachel to take in Ivy's scent, oranges mixed with vanilla and become even more aroused.

Then Ivy's breathing shifted

vvvVvvvvvvVvvv

Ivy felt safe, warm and content for the first time in a long time. Then she smelled the most delicious scent mixing with her's, turning to get closed to the scent, that smells of a warm and rainy night. She pressed herself instinctively closed to the smell and buried her nose into it. Then she smelled the musky scent of arousal that roused her from her sleep slightly causing her instincts to awaken. Without Ivy's conscious mind to fight her urges, instinct took over.

The vampire began licking the pulse point of her prey, when she heard a moan. The vampire recognized her prey as one she see's as an equal and possible permanent mate. The vampire's hands went up to cup her mates breast and felt said mate moan at her actions. Happy with her mates acceptance, the vampire ripped the bra and panties of her mate, the vampire cupped her mates hairless mound. Said mate arched her back when the vampire inserted a long pianist fingers into her pussy.

Then moaned loudly as the vampire started to nip her mates neck. The mate squirmed as a second finger was added, and the vampire started to move her fingers up, then stopped when she felt the barrier to her mates womanhood. The vampire ran her breasts over her mates breast and her mouth went from her neck to her ear and whispered

"can i have you my mate, the whole of you, your body, your blood, and a piece of your soul in exchange for mine?"

"yes" whispered her now mate for life and undeath. The vampire kiss her mate passionately, bit her own wrist and went to her mates neck tenderly licked and bit her pulse point.

vvvVvvvvvVvvv

Rachel gasped as she felt Ivy bite her, as pleasure coursed through her body Ivy inserted both her fingers deeper into her pussy taking her virginity making Rachel wince. Then she started to feel her aura mixing with Ivy's as Ivy placed her wrist to Rachel's mouth. Rachel could taste Ivy's blood on her tongue and it tasted SO good, she took a sip, then another and soon she was pulling in time with Ivy.

Rachel felt her soul leave her body to Ivy's and Ivy's soul came to Rachel. Rachel embraced it without any hesitation, and Rachel could SEE ivy, all of her, her soul, her past, and her love for Rachel. And Rachel felt when Ivy panicked suddenly taking control of her instincts and realized what she was doing but was unable to stop.

vvvVvvvvvVvvv

Ivy suddenly realized that she's made Rachel her scion **(A/N: I THINK THATS HOW YOU SPELL IT) **she felt guilty until she felt Rachel's reassurance and joy. Ivy then saw all of Rachel. Her past, training with her father, fighting in battle, taking lives, and killing Piscary.

Ivy also saw Rachel's soul and her love for Ivy. But she was confused as to why they saw so much of each other until she realized that they were true soul mates and offered the whole of their souls to each other instead of just a piece. As the memory's slowed to a stop.

Ivy instinctively curled her finger inside Rachel's pussy and felt Rachel's phantom fingers inside her, and hitting their g spots at the same time. Causing them to both to climax at the same time and they felt each others climaxes adding to their own.

When the spasms stopped Ivy removed her fangs and fingers from Rachel, then placed her fingers into her mouth and sucked them off. Rachel let go of ivy's wrist and kissed Ivy passionately, tasting herself as she did.

They both whispered "I love you"

**A/N: This feels chopy to me so be kind **  
**so how was my first lemon lol**  
**anyway shits about to go crazy from here as the hollows realize Piscary is dead**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: srry about the delay but i sorta lost me sparck with this and my muse went to other things. **

**garnmcgaughn: he didn't kill rachel's dad in this one, thats later.**

**i'm not go at the romance aspect so bear with me, this is something that just came to me at random, like my story** _**soulless ivy **_

Rachel was warm and comfortable. This is not out of the norm , but what is, is the _feel _of Ivy. The feel of her content, her joy, and her worry.

"Ivy stop worrying, i'm fine" Rachel mumbled half asleep into Ivys neck, with ivys arms wrapped around her,and there legs tangled together.

"You are now, but what about when the hollows find out there master vampire is dead?" said Ivy holding Rachel tighter to her.

"well they'll probably get another master vamp to run the underground"

"Oh dear heart, but what about all the fighting to get to that position?" asked Ivy "My mother will most likely try to get the position"

"well then as your scion, It is my job to protect you and what you hold dear." answered Rachel

"Its actually the other way around" teased Ivy stroking Rachels wild, fiery, red hair

Rachel stretched and yawned, enjoying the silk sheets on Ivy's bed. Rachel getting up, not bothering to cover up, continued stretching her sore muscles, and went to Ivys wardrobe and picked up out the cloths that Ivy bought for her but never showed her. Ivy's imagination when wild of Rachel in one of the outfits she bought for her. Rachel picking up her stray thoughts and mental images, picked out the one Ivy was imagining. A black pair of jeans, a black wife beater, a black duster, and vamp made combat boots.

"wow Ivy, you sure have a thing for the tough girl look."teased Rachel putting on the outfit, commando, just like Ivy envisioned her. Rachel looking over her shoulder grinned at the hungry look Ivy wore, while she's nude too!

"Now Ivy there's no need to do that, you have me now remember?" laughed Rachel when Ivy thought of touching herself when Rachel left the room.

Ivy grinded a predatory smile, she proceeded to get up showing her gracefulness as she too picked out an outfit. Picking out a pair of black cargo pants and a _tight _black tee shirt and a leather jacket complete with boots all commando.

Now it was Rachel's turn have the hungry expression.

Ivy staked out of the room swaying her hips as she went. Rachel staring at her ass as she went to the living room. Snapping herself out of her thoughts she went to make coffee.

While the coffee was brewing Rachel sat on Ivys lap as the older vampire checked her email, and rachel played with Ivy's hair. Both loving being about to be so close to each other.

Ivys phone rang, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Hello Erika" Said Ivy

_Ivy you need to get over here, moms gonna fight a vampire for master of the city!_

**A/N: im gonna stop there for the update. questions? ask. Concerns? ask. Flames? Fuck off**


End file.
